A Hundred Years and a Day
by shipatfirstsight
Summary: Klaroline one shot. Caroline had spent the century seeing everything she always wanted to, but there's one more thing she has to do. Set post 4x01.
1. Chapter 1

Klaroline one shot, rated T for implied _stuff_ minor spoilers for 4x01.

Summary: Caroline had spent the century seeing everything she always wanted to, but there's one more thing she has to do.

Bonnie was successful in her spell to bring Elena back, so human Elena in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters/ lines

It had been a century and a day. Caroline wasn't about to give Klaus the satisfaction of knowing that she had been attracted to him, from the start really, if she were being honest. So, when he said she would come to him in a year or a century, she knew there was no way in hell she would be doing that. She just had to wait an extra day. He would be proven wrong (at least to Caroline), and she could finally admit to the want she held for him. And she was definitely looking forward to him making good on _hot hybrid sex_.

If he still wanted her, that is. She couldn't be sure; it had been a century- and a day- after all. No man had really cared for her. Not Damon, not Matt, and in the end not even Tyler.

Oh Tyler. That was definitely still a sore subject, even after a hundred years. _That lying, manipulative, hypocritical bastard!_ Acting like she was cheating on him with Klaus for dancing with him, when she walked in and saw him with another girl. And they were quite obviously doing the deed.

Klaus had left before then. Given Elena his phone number and the promise he would leave Mystic Falls if she sent him a pint of her blood a month.

Right when Caroline was starting to admit she had feelings for him, he left. She was almost relieved when she caught Tyler because she could break up with him. She wanted Klaus though, to know what it would feel like to kiss him in his own body, not in Tyler's. She knew from those passionate kisses that Klaus would be an expert. _He should be, he's only been alive for over a thousand years, lots of practice._ Caroline tried to stay away from thoughts such as those, though. A wave of violent jealousy would overwhelm her whenever she thought of his past lovers. She wanted to find them all and kill them, drain them of their blood, even if they were long gone from this world. And she couldn't very well ask Elena for his number, now could she?

So, with a broken heart from the two men she cared about, she decided to do what he had offered her. She went to Paris, Rome, Tokyo. She saw the world and what it had to offer. But, she was missing his presence at her side. Caroline wanted the romance with the wonder.

And so, she decided she would find him. Eventually.

Caroline went back to Mystic Falls, at least for a while. She wanted to be with her mom in the time she had with her. She went to Matt and Elena's wedding; Elena wanted to be as normal as possible, in the end, and though she would always love Stefan and Damon, theirs was not a life she wanted for herself. When Caroline's mother was killed by a bank robber- with all the supernatural creatures running around town, she was killed by an ordinary _bank robber_- she left Mystic Falls for good.

She wandered mostly. She met up with Stefan and Damon a few times in her travels, but mostly she wanted to be alone. In her entire life she had never really been alone, so she was savoring it while she could.

Elena's funeral drove the three of them- Caroline, Stefan, and Damon- back to Mystic Falls. A car crash, of course it had to be a car crash. Caroline mourned her young friend. She was only fifty years old. Her children were just getting married. And Matt, poor Matt, had survived the crash.

It also gave Caroline a chance to mourn the life she could have had- marriage, children, a job; stability; a permanent home. Then, she thought of Klaus' face, his handsome face, and she knew that although her life would never be what she imagined it would be, she was a better person for it. She had strength that she never knew she had possessed. She would make the most of her eternity- hopefully with Klaus by her side.

Bonnie and Jeremy were there too, together, married with children of their own. They were happy, and Caroline was glad that Jeremy had a family to get him through losing the last member of the family he had been born into.

She parted ways with them, after telling them where she had been what she was doing. She chose to leave out that she was waiting to go to Klaus; somehow she didn't think they would take it well.

And then she went back to wandering the globe. She saw Tyler once. It was enough to convince her she had no lingering feelings for him. He had the girl she had caught him with on his arm. Caroline left that city and never looked back.

_A hundred years and a day since that dance_.

She had enjoyed the feel of his arms around her, holding her. He was so much more respectful of her body then her other boyfriends had been. And then, when he was in Tyler's body, "Wrong time, wrong place…", she should have known it wasn't Tyler. It never mattered to him where they did it as long as they did it. Klaus, she realized now, had thought she deserved more than that. It didn't stop him from wanting her, but she could picture sleeping with him. A huge fancy bed… and that was always where she made herself stop her imagination before she ran and found him then and there.

She found Elijah first. It hadn't been particularly hard. She found Stefan, who found Katherine, who had taken up residence in Elijah's bedroom. He gave her Klaus's number.

There she sat in her hotel in Paris on the bed, clad in a very sexy dress with even sexier lingerie underneath (just in case things went in the direction of hot hybrid sex), staring at the phone number. An internal battle was being waged. Not because she didn't want to be with him- she did- but she was afraid of his rejection.

_Oh just do it Caroline._

She hit the send button, and listen to the ringing. _If he doesn't pick up soon, I am hanging-_

"Hello?" His voice drifted into her ear and filled her with an even deeper longing for him.

"Hello? Who is this?" She had to say something quick before he hung up.

"Hi, it's Caroline."

Silence. That was all she heard. She was afraid he had hung up when he spoke again. "Caroline? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe I'd take you up on your offer."

"Oh, really? Which one?"

"Either, both."

"Why the change of heart, love?"

"There hasn't been a change of heart. I've liked you since we danced together at the ball at your house. I just felt like I was betraying everyone I loved, and I didn't want you to have the satisfaction of knowing you have won me over."

"Oh, I see. How do you know I still want you? It's been a hundred years, hasn't it?"

There it was, exactly as she had feared. Well, it wasn't a complete rejection, so she forged ahead. "And a day."

She heard him chuckle. "Cleaver girl. You couldn't just me win. You had to have your one day."

"Yeah, well. Do you want me or not?"

"Where exactly are you, love?"

"The Hotel Ritz Paris."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Wait, what?" But the line had already been disconnected.

Five minutes latter, she was seriously considering calling him back to see if he was actually ever planning on making an appearance, when her room phone rang.

"Ms. Forbes, there's a Mr. Mikaelson here to see you. Shall I send him to your room?"

"Yes, please."

She hung up the phone, and that's when she started freaking out. She needed to get it out now so he wouldn't see. Shaking, pacing, contemplating jumping out the window. The knock at the door silenced such thought, and she mentally composed herself before walking to the door and opened it.

He was just as handsome as she remembered, and he hadn't changed much in the past century.

"Aren't you going to invite me in sweetheart?" She was shaken out of her mental imaginings of simply grabbing his hand and throwing him on the bed.

"Please come in." She closed the door behind him. "So, how have you been?"

"Much better now that I get to see your lovely face again." Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief; he still cared for her. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"You can make good on both your promises. I want to see the world with you and enjoy lots of hot hybrid sex."

"Oh? What about your mutt?"

Did she detect a little jealousy, even when she had basically told him to have his way with her? "We broke up two weeks after you left Mystic Falls. He was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry, love; he didn't deserve you."

"Thank you."

"I'm not just going to sleep with you though."

"What, why not?"

"Because Caroline, you deserve more then that. You deserve everything. And I want all of you. I want you to love me; I want you to be with me for eternity."

So, they spent the next decade traveling together. Sleeping in separate rooms. Caroline was angered that he had sort of rejected her, but also flattered that he though so much of her. She wouldn't give him anything though. She wouldn't hold his hand, or hug him, or kiss him. But for all that, she had come to truly deeply love him and that scared her. He was still Klaus, that hadn't changed. He was quick to anger and killed people when they didn't give him what he wanted. But through it all, he never hurt her even when what she did was cause to kill anyone else.

They were in a club in Los Angelos. He was looking for information on something to protect him from ever being killed- apparently that was how he had filled the time since he had left Mystic Falls- and she was left to her own devices. Which these days seemed to mean staring longingly after him, which was why she didn't notice the drunken _boy_ who approached her table.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?" Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin. _Come on Caroline, you're a vampire; stop being so afraid of everything._

"Not talking to you, that's for sure."

"Listen, girl," and his voice became menacing and frightening while his eyes turned yellow _damn you and your stupid hybrids Klaus_, "I don't think you want to take that attitude with me. Now, be a good girl and come with me, and there will be no reason for you to die."

Oh who did this loser think he was? Caroline had had enough, "Klaus!" He was at her side in seconds.

"Run along, mutt, before I tear your heart out of your body."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't know she was your-"

"NOW!" As soon as Klaus could no longer see his creation- why was he constantly regretting making the one thing he had worked a thousand years for?- he turned to Caroline, "Are you alright, love?"

And he was of course rather shocked when he was attacked, for lack of a better term, by Caroline's hungry mouth on his. It only took a moment for him to respond, though, to what he had been hoping for a very long time for. She pulled away first, "I love you Klaus, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner! But I realized you had to know, and I know you probably don't feel the sa-"

He silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled away, he felt it was more then time for him to admit his feelings. "I love you sweetheart. I've loved you for a very long time."

Klaus drove them to LAX.

"Where are we going, Nik?" As soon as he had told her he loved her, she decided to use the nickname. It was more- intimate in a way.

"You'll see when we get there." And then he blindfolded her. She fell asleep on the very long plane ride, and decided that they were going somewhere overseas, but where? She just wanted to engage in his second promise. She crossed her arms like a petulant child thinking about it.

"What's going on in that beautiful head?" Klaus whispered in her ear, making her involuntarily shiver.

"Wondering where we are going that's so important."

"What would you rather be doing love?"

"You."

That comment elicited a chuckle from him. "All in good time, sweetheart."

He helped her off the plane and into a car. "Is this the part where you kill me?" He only laughed at her question.

They got out of the car, and he led her into an elevator. She sighed, loudly. The sexual frustration was _killing_ her. Finally, the elevator stopped, a door was opened, and her blindfold was removed.

It was the room from ten years ago. She stared in shock. She heard a pop behind her.

"Some wine, Ms. Forbes?"

She giggled and ran to him, and grabbed his lips with her own. "Who knew you could be so romantic?" She said taking the proffered glass.

"Only for you, love. Now, how about that _hot hybrid sex_, hmmm?"

FIN

**Author's note:**

So, I hope you enjoyed my little one shot, and I'll leave the rest to your imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't completely satisfied with where I left things, and I have an idea of where I want this to go and JaneA0202's comment convinced me to go for it, so this chapter is going to be from Klaus' point of view. There's not going to be much dialogue, just an explanation of his reaction to Caroline calling him. Compulsion is mentioned, which might turn into a third chapter when Caroline finds out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

Klaus could honestly say that he had never been happier in the thousand years he had been alive. And the reason was curled up against his side with her head on his chest. He knew she would come to him one day, or ask him to come to her as she had. Not to be smug, but there had rarely been a time when he was wrong. He thought about what had finally brought them to their state of undress.

He had been searching for a way to ensure that he would be desiccated again, or killed for that matter. That took him all over the globe, a fact that made him feel a tinge of sadness. He had after all promised Caroline that he would take her to see all the places he was going to. But she didn't want him. He constantly was reminding himself of this. It became a mantra in his head every time he thought of running to her and not taking no for an answer this time.

He was very surprised then when a hundred years in- and a day, as she had been reminding him for the past ten years every time he brought it up- he received her phone call. He was shocked to say the least, but he could not let Caroline hurt him. He had to gauge how she truly felt about him before making his move. Klaus decided that he would show as little emotion towards her as possible when he got to her hotel. _The hotel you planned to take her too._ It was lucky that his search for a witch old enough to know what he wanted to do, who also had the power to do it, and who was not afraid of his mother had brought him to France.

Why was Caroline in the city of love? And why did she need him to come to her? Had her mutt broken up with her; did she think that Klaus was a plaything? By the time the bellhop led him to her door, he had worked himself into a rage. He schooled his features to show as little emotion as possible, and then she opened the door. He forgot everything, his anger, his careful plan to shield himself from any more hurt and betrayal, and wrapped her in his arms devouring her mouth with his own. He wanted her, he _needed _her-

_Stop this!_ He was broken out of his lustful thoughts, and abruptly pulled away from Caroline.

"Don't stop." She breathed, her eyes closed.

He forced her chin up. "Open your eyes, love." When she did as he bade, "Do you love me Caroline?"

"W-what? Oh Klaus, I hardly know you! I want you, sure, but we are definitely not at love yet."

"Then you will not remember this encounter. Forget everything that happened since you opened the door and saw me there." He released her and raced back to stand in the doorway…

Klaus knew, lying in the bed that he would pay for that if Caroline ever found out. He knew she had been angry at him for the past ten years for his less than passionate reintroduction into her life, but he had to protect himself. Every time he let someone in they inevitably hurt him; granted, often it was his own fault, but still. He had to know that she loved him, that she wasn't just using him for sex. He wanted to consume and own this spark of light in his arms. Part of him, the conquering part, wanted to show the world that the villain could get the light to his side. The other part, the part of him that he did not want to admit was there, wanted to love and be loved.

She had kept her light, never caving into his tempting for her to give into her true vampire nature. She was stronger then Stefan, then any vampire he had ever met really. She drank only from blood bags, never from live humans. And though he would not completely change his ways either, he didn't sleep with the women he fed from anymore, not that he had done that very often anyway, and he tried very hard not to kill them. It would only upset Caroline after all, and he was trying to win her over not push her farther away. Klaus realized that Caroline was traveling with a monster and not stopping him, and he needed to make concessions for her as well, as small as they might have been. She seemed to appreciate his efforts anyway, and he was pleased when she started giving him small smiles, insulting him less. She never touched him though, unless by accident, moments that he started wanting, and even causing.

There were occasions though when she made him very angry, such as the time when she compared him to the mutt. Anyone else would have been dead where they stood, but he could not bring himself to harm her. That was the night when he had realized that he loved her.

He increased his efforts to woo her after that. Flowers in her room every morning, jewelry, anything she wanted. Except, she was not materialistic. She enjoyed his gifts, sure, but they were not enough, he could tell. So, he purposely drank from blood bags in front of her. Tried not to drink from humans unless it was unavoidable. None of it seemed to be working, until the club in LA.

Saving her. The thing that had first brought them together. Of course that would be what finally got her to admit to her feelings for him. Not that he was complaining.

The room where they had been reunited was permently in the name of one Ms. Caroline Forbes, unbeknownst to her. He had been hoping for this day and wanted them to complete what they had started ten years ago.

She stirred in his arms. "What time is it?" Caroline asked drowsily.

"Does it matter, love? I have no intention of letting you out of this bed for a good long while."

She grinned up at him. "Oh, really? I think you're all talk." She flashed, sheets and all, away from the bed.

He contemplated going after her, but decided to play her little game for a while. So he smirked at her and replied, "Come back to bed, and I'll prove I'm not."

"Oh, but I'm enjoying the lovely view too much."

"Stare all you want, love. I'm all yours."

That was enough to bring Caroline back over to him. "You have no idea how hard it was to stay away from you for that long." She said right before he decided that he was tired of talking and wanted to continue with their activities from the night before. He grabbed he wrists and rolled her under him.

"I hope you realize you are not leaving this bed for a good long while. I had to wait a very long time to be able to do this with you, and I have no intention of stopping until a hundred and ten years of longing has been thoroughly sated."

She rolled her eyes at his haughty tone before reaching her head up to place a kiss on his lips. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"

And that was all the permission he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading! This will be the last chapter, but I am going to start writing a new Klaroline fic as soon as I update my other stories. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries of the characters.**

**Caroline's POV**

They were together always after that. He showed her the world just like he had promised. And she discovered that the scary Originals weren't all that bad once you took the time to get to know them. Elijah was the easiest to like, and they formed a quick friendship when Klaus finally took her to his siblings to introduce her as his girlfriend. _A word that was supremely weird to hear coming out of the Hybrid's mouth._ Her relationship with Kol was slower to form, but they eventually hit it off, over their mutual like of teasing Klaus. Rebekah was the hardest to convince; she did not trust anyone with her brother, but Caroline stuck around for longer then anyone had, and Rebekah turned out to be one of the best friends she had ever made.

Klaus was happy that the people who meant the most to him accepted the girl who had stolen his heart.

They had their share of fights. It was who they were. They were different in their opinions in a lot of things. Namely what was safe for her to do by herself. And he did not approve of her talking to Stefan or Damon. And he was absolutely livid the one time Tyler had called her. That didn't stop her though. Especially after she found out he compelled her to forget their first kiss…

She hadn't spoken to him for a week, and she had gone to stay with Rebekah in New York City for that time. At the end of the week he had shown up at her apartment; he had an uncanny ability to find her. _Damn witches. Why does everyone have to be so afraid of him?_

_He_ thought she was being ridiculous. A fact he made plain through the night at the dinner, treating her like she was a child. She then angrily informed him that if he thought she was such a child maybe they shouldn't be together anymore. The look of horror on his face was enough for her to instantly regret her words. _He's so good at seeming strong, sometimes I forget just how broken he still is._

Klaus stormed out of the apartment, and she followed him.

He turned toward her, and she could tell that his walls, the walls she fought so hard to bring down, were back up. "To think I actually thought you cared about me."

Well, that wasn't exactly fair. "Klaus, I _love _you. I just can't believe you compelled me! I was angry, you don't need to treat me like a child!"

"You just told me you want to end things Caroline!"

Oh this was bad, this was really, _really_ bad. He rarely called her Caroline. So of course, she continued to fight back, even knowing that this could very well be the end for them. "I said if _you _thought I was being such a child maybe we shouldn't be together anymore! I am allowed to be angry at you! And don't you dare think for one second that I want to end things. I want to be with you, you—you big idiot!"

Anyone else would have been dead. The second the word left their mouths. Even his siblings, he would have daggered them for calling him an idiot. She was expecting this to be her end.

He, however, had stopped paying attention the moment she said she wanted to be with him still. "You still want to be with me?"

She closed the gap between them, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh, Nic, of course I want to be with you! As long as you promise never to compel me again."

He, having realized just how hard it was to be away from her, was more than happy to oblige. "We should go thank Rebekah for calling me. I was so worried, love. You must never run away without at least telling me where you are going first."

Theirs was a relationship of compromise.

It had been two hundred years. Caroline was two hundred and eighteen years old. It was hard to grasp. Immortality was weird. It was as if her brain expected her to age and die at any moment, but that didn't seem to be happening.

Speaking of anniversaries….

Caroline finally decided it was time to open her eyes. Klaus had informed her that he had big plans for the day.

"Morning, sweetheart." He greeted her as soon as he perceived that she was awake.

"Mmmm, morning." And with that she rolled over so that she was facing him in their bed. Klaus leaned down for a kiss; she loved mornings like this. When he stayed in bed until she woke up, when he kissed her so lovingly.

He pulled away first, and reached behind him for _is that a jewelry box? _"I know that we're vampire, and we don't have to conform, but I want you to be mine and mine alone. Forever." _Oh God, he was! He was proposing… _"Caroline Forbes, would you do me the distinct honor of becoming my wife?" With that he popped the lid of the box; it was beautiful. Just like all the jewelry he had given her over the years. _And probably just as outrageously expensive._

She realized she hadn't answered yet, and he had a look of dawning horror on his face. It was time to answer…

"Yes! Yes!" _And there's the dimples. _She barely gave him a chance to place the ring on her finger before attacking his mouth with her own.

When they got out of bed after their impromptu celebration, they went down to the kitchen for breakfast. _Oh, the usual. Eggs, toast, and some blood to wash it down. _

Thinking back to the night of the ball _the night she first saw some sliver of good in him, _she decided it was time to tease him a little. "So, where'd you steal the ring from?"

"Rest assured it belonged to a princess almost as beautiful as you." He flashed her a quick smile so she would know he was joking before telling the truth. "I bought it in the 1700's. I had hoped to one day find someone to give it to. I've waited a very long time for you darling."

"I won't leave you, Nic. But if I have to stick around forever to prove it to you, I'm okay with that. As long as I get _hot hybrid sex _as compensation for my efforts."

"I think that can be arranged sweetheart. Come on, my families waiting, and we should tell them the good news."

_And they lived together, forever. Caroline's uncanny bad luck managed to get her kidnapped and tortured far too many times, and almost drove Klaus insane, but she always managed to make it through alive. The same could not be said for any of her captors, save one._

_Tyler showed up once. It was enough to convince him never to try to take Caroline from Klaus again. Vampires had killed Hayley, and Tyler, being lonely (and horny as per usual), decided to see if Caroline still had feelings for him. Tyler was convinced that Caroline had been compelled to be there and say she was fine, and had kidnapped her. Caroline did not appreciate being captured by her ex boyfriend, a fact she made quite plain to him. Klaus was not the only one to come to her rescue, though. All the Originals had come to love her, though not nearly as much as Klaus, and did not approve of Tyler's method of trying to un-compel her. He was doing what her father had done to her; that almost made it worse. She almost, almost let Klaus kill him, but decided he should know what it felt like to be tortured and free to live his life. Away from her. _

_She was happy with her big bad hybrid._

**Author's note:**

**So, it's over. My first completed story. Yay!**

**The link for the engagement ring will be on my profile.**


End file.
